1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a discharging apparatus or discharger for discharging flowable media from a vessel, with a manually pressure-operable discharge head having a discharge opening for discharge relative to a vessel-side support body, which is locked with a releasable locking means to prevent movements roughly parallel to a central axis out of its starting position and having cooperating locking members on the discharge head and support body.
2. Prior Art
The discharge head of such a discharge can, for example be locked in its starting position against accidental operating movements in that it is locked in one rotary position about the central axis and is unlocked in another. However, such a locking system is inadequate in those cases where it is necessary to prevent unauthorized use of the discharger, e.g., by children. Thus, when playing, a child can accidentally bring the discharge head and support body into an unlocked position with respect to one another and can then operate the discharge head so that, as a function of the characteristics of the medium being discharged, the child can be exposed to a more or less serious danger.